Marriage Most Scandalous
by Cherish Me
Summary: What happens when a priest catches Derek with his hands trying to clip Casey's bra? - Better story then summery! No flames please. Enjoy the story - Ace!
1. Chapter 1

Marriage Most Scandalous

By: Ace

Derek: 18

Casey: 17

George: 42

Nora: 40

Edwin: 15

Lizzie: 15

Marti: 8

**Present: Saturday, At the Church – around noon**

Casey sighed as she took in the beauty of the bride. The bride was beautiful, wearing a traditional bridal dress, which was tight around the shoulders and puffy at the bottom. She wasn't wearing any jewelry at all. She looked so simple and elegant, that Casey sighed again.

Derek, sitting beside Casey, rolled his eyes, Again! _Case must have sighed billion times since the bride walked in, _he thought, _and the bride only took few steps in the room. _All that sighing was really getting on his last nerve. He was frustrated. He didn't want to be here, heck, who would. Sitting through a boring wedding – some relative's, that he didn't even know existed.

**Two days ago (Thursday) – during dinner**

"So, who has plans for this Saturday?" Nora asked the family.

"Nothing." "Well, I'm going…" "There's this …." "I have…" "Dauphine and…" All of the 5 kids started talking at the same time.

"One at a time! Kids!" Nora said.

"SHUT UP!" Marti yelled.

"Thank you Marti." Nora nodded towards the youngest member of the family. "One at a time. Lets start with Marti, what are you doing this Saturday, sweetie?"

"Dauphine and I are going to our secret place and then playing dress up!" Marti replied with enthusiasm.

"Okay, next, Lizard?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just have tai kwon do, practice in the morning. I'm pretty much just watching TV the rest of the day."

"Okay, Edwin?"

"Nothing."

"Casey?"

"Well, there's this really good sale at the mall, so Emily and I are going shopping, pretty much the whole day I expect."

"And Derek, what do you have plan for this Saturday?"

"I'm ganna hang out with Sam. We'll hang out here, play a little Babe rider, then hit the court, then pick up few chicks at the mall. Why?"

"Well, I'm going to need you to cancel the plans."

What's and Why's went flying all over the place. – Even George joined in.

Nora just calmly ate her food, and waited for them to finish so she can tell the reason why.

Once they quieted down, which only took approximately 2 minutes and 26 seconds, they all looked at Nora, waiting for her explanation.

"Well, all of you can cancel your plans without any problem; Lizzie, I'll talk to your instructor. All of us have a wedding to attend to Saturday."

"Who's wedding?" Lizzie asked.

"I want to be the flower girl!!!" Marti yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Chill Smarti, no need to make us deaf okay?" Derek asked.

"Sorry Smerek!"

"Anyways, you were saying something about a wedding mom?" Casey asked her mom, trying to get back on the topic.

"Yes, your Aunt, a very distance cousin of mine, is getting married. She invited the whole family. And I want to go because it's been such a long time, since I've seen many of my cousins, and they will be there." Nora explained.

"Wait, if they're your relatives, why do we have to go?" Edwin asked.

"Because you don't have any plans, George needs to be there because he's my husband, I don't trust Derek alone in the house, and there is no way I'm leaving Marti here with a babysitter." Nora said.

Casey looked at her mom; _she's prepared for all the questions. I wonder why she wants us to go there so badly. _

"What do we get in return?" Derek asked, eyebrow raised.

"I figured you guys would ask that. If you guys could just be on your best behavior, and not cause any problems, that including no prank-ing, embarrassing or idiotic behavior, then, you guys can pick the dinner for next whole week. One day for each of you, and Sunday we'll have pizza. Understand?"

They all though it over. The offer was really tempting, especially since Nora had gone all food monitor on them for last couple of weeks, and all they've been eating is healthy junk (food). This meant no: chips, soda, ice-cream, and many other very loved treats.

"Is burping allowed?" Derek asked.

"No!" Nora said.

"How about farting?" This was Edwin.

"Absolutely not!"

"Eating with my hands?" Marti.

"No, dear."

"Jokes are allowed right?"

"No, Georgie, no jokes."

"I agree!" Casey said.

"Me too." Lizzie.

"Okay." Edwin.

"Okay Nora!" Marti.

"Alright dear." George.

"Fine." Derek.

**Present: Saturday, At the Church – around noon**

And that's how, the whole McDonald and Venturi clan appeared at the wedding that's holding place right now. This is the order they were sitting in: George, Marti, Nora, Lizzie, Edwin, Derek and Casey, who was the closest the aisle.

Casey just ignored Derek as she stared after the bride. _I want to have a wedding this beautiful someday._ She thought to herself, as she once again, sighed. And Derek was getting more pissed off.

Casey started to wriggle around, trying to get the itch off her back. She would use her hands, except that, her hands won't be able to reach there. She stood up straighter, and tried to wriggle again. Her eyes went wide as she felt her bra clip snap off. _Oh shoot!!_

The bride was still walking down the aisle, although she's pretty close to the groom right now, but it'll still be disrespectful for Casey just walk out. So going to the washroom to fix, was out of the question. _I'm just glad that we're in the last row, _she thought to herself, _at least no will see. _Then she realized they will have to sit down soon. _What do I do?!?_

Derek was about to sneeze, and he barely stopped it in time. This, however, caught Casey's attention. She turned her head towards him. _Bingo!_

"Derek!" She whispered. He turned towards her and raised his eyebrow in a gesture that asked, 'what do you want?'

"My bra's unclipped." She said.

He made this crazy weird face, "So?" He asked.

"I need you to unzip my dress, and clips it back on, then zip my dress again. Before we sit down." Casey whispered really fast.

"Heck no!"

"Derek!! NOW!!" She yelled while whispering.

"Fine!" Derek wondered how one can yell while whispering.

The both tried to look like they're standing perfectly straight, while Derek's right hand came up behind Casey. Casey felt the unzipping, and just wished Derek would hurry it up.

"Ew, I'm unzipping you!" Derek whispered.

"Oh get over it!" Casey said. "Not like you haven't walked in when I'm changing, so many times, that I've lost count."

"Huh, it gives me nightmares too, princess."

"Just hurry it up Derek!!"

"Okay, okay!"

Derek was now looking for the second part of her bra, where the clip is located. Casey shivered a little when she felt his bare hand on her bare back. Derek slowly brought up his second hand, so he could clip the two parts together. Derek froze as he felt a hard hand stop his hands. He slowly turned his head sideways, so he could see who grabbed his hands. He looked straight into the eyes of a Priest. _Oh Heck NO!!_

Casey turned her head too, because she saw Derek's face drain all the color. Her mouth open in a voiceless gasp, when she too, saw the Priest. When her eyes connected with Derek's, there was only one thought in both of their minds, _UH OH!!!!_

Ace.

Let me know what you think!! :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**In a small room in a church, after the wedding ceremony was finished.**

The Priest was standing in front of the whole McDonald-Venturi clan. They were in a small room, with one window in the front wall. The door was on the opposite side. There was a desk, with two chairs behind it (towards the window), and two chairs in front of it. The two chairs has became four, where George, Nora, Casey and Derek sat. There were other chairs by one of the wall, where Edwin, Lizzie, Marti and a police officer sat.

"I apologize about the wait," The Priest said, "but we have to wait for one more member to appear before we start this meeting. The rules are as follows, you do not talk unless you are spoken to, understood?"

George, Nora, Casey and Derek simply nodded.

**An hour or so ago, during the wedding.**

Derek and Casey knew that they were in trouble. They haven't done anything wrong, but to have a priest catch them, while Derek was trying to hook up Casey's bra, in the church nonetheless, well, mhm, that kind of speaks for itself.

"Young lady, to the washroom, right now, please." The Priest said to Casey. She simply nodded and left. He turned to Derek and said, "This is your family?" Tilting head at the family. When he nodded, the Priest went up to George, and whispered something in his ear. George looked confused, but nodded still.

As soon as the vows were exchanged and the happy couple left the church, George, having to tell everyone to follow him, followed the Priest out the door, and into small hallway. After going few feet, the priest came to a stop in front of a door, and he invited everyone the room.

**So here they were waiting…**

There was a knock on the door. The Priest nodded to the police officer, and the officer opened the door. There stood Judge Smith. George was surprise, and rightly so, for seeing the Judge here.

"Justice." George quickly stood up and bowed a little, the family, thankfully, followed his example without being told. They all stood up and bowed a little.

"I apologize for the delay; although, it was a quite surprise, receiving such a phone call from you, Father." Judge said to the Priest as he went over to him.

"No problem at all, Judge Smith." The Priest said, and then he looked over to the chair beside him. "Please do have a sit."

The Judge looked over at George, and said, "Well, this is a pleasant surprise Mr. Venturi." He smiled a little. "Are you in trouble with the Priest?"

"Well, I hope not, your Justice. Although I have a feeling that you probably know more about the matter then we do at the moment." George replied, going into his Formal lawyer stage.

"You two are acquaintance?" The Priest asked, looking from George to Judge and back.

"Well, we do occasionally work together. Mr. Venturi here is one of my best Attorneys." The Judge supplied.

"Then you are well aware with the law, I am glad to hear." The Priest said. "Well, we might as well start. Alright. I will be engaging the two teenagers here, Casey McDonald," He waited for Casey to nod her head, "and Derek Venturi," Derek nodded, "in a holy matrimony." The Priest finished his little speech.

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone from McDonald-Venturi clan.

The Priest gave them a pointed look.

"I asked you not to speak if you are not spoken to, correct." They all nodded yes, "Then please do keep your lips shut. I have caught this young boy red-hand, while he was trying to trying to …hmm…Take off this young lady's inner clothings. In a church, nonetheless. Now, I've called Justice here, after explaining the situation to him, and he has agreed to bring legal documents that will make this marriage legal. Now am I correct understand that Mr. Venturi you are Derek's father, and Mrs. McDonald you are Casey's mother?" The Priest asked.

"Yes." George replied.

"Actually, Father, I'm Mrs. McDonald-Venturi, George is my husband. And Casey and Derek are step-siblings." Nora said in hopes of getting the Priest to change his mind. Casey and Derek thanked her in their minds.

"Technically, there is no law forbidding step-siblings to marry. The law is only particular about the relationship between a child and their step-father or step-mother. Although if you would like, Father, I can call my assistance and she can send us a copy of the section." Judge Smith offered.

"No, I believe we can trust your word. Now then, can we please have the documents?" The Priest asked the Judge.

"Yes, of course."

The Judge supplied them the documents. He opened to a certain page and started explaining what it was. After George and Nora signed, as guardians who give their consent to this marriage, then Derek and Casey were forced to sign the documents, admitting each other as their spouse.

[**Recap:** "F*C*ING HECK NO!!!! I'm not getting married to CASEY! I'm not getting married PERIOD!!! I'm freaking 18!!! – **Derek**. "There is NO WAY I'm marrying DEREK! This isn't the 1900s where they had arraigned marriages! I'm an independent individual and I demand my choice in matter. – **Casey**. _**Although after getting many many threats, almost having them handcuffed and thrown in jail, almost getting tied up, almost a lot of things – they signed the document – not by choice, obviously.**_]

"I will have a copy of the documents for the record, and I will send one copy to the McDonald-Venturi residence as well as send one copy to you, Father." Judge Smith said.

"That's is alright with me. Now, to do this the traditional way," Priest said as he fetched his book, and opened it to a certain page, "We are gathered here today…."

Let me know what you think.

Ace!__


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**At the McDonald-Venturi Residence**

There were two different types of music blasting throughout the house. Casey was in her room, working out at the beat of her music, trying to clam down her frustration. Derek also had his music on, blasting, although he wasn't doing much, other then just laying on his bed, upside down. Marti was in her room, playing wedding with her dolls, pretending they were Casey and Derek. Edwin and Lizzie was in Edwin's room, trying to write down all the events that happened, as well as everyone's reactions, in their research binder.

Nora and George were in the kitchen, drinking coffee and tea and trying to clam their nerves so they can think of something.

"Derek and Casey are mad." George stated.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Nora said.

"Nora…"

"Think Georgie. Isn't there any way to reverse this?" Nora asked, trying to think of something, anything that will help her kids.

"The only thing I can think of is getting them annulled. But Smith and Priest already covered that we can't do that.

**::Flashback::**

"Now that you both are legally married, I don't want you see you without the ring on your finger." The Priest said.

"The marriage cannot be annulled." The Judge said.

"Why not?" George asked.

"The Priest and I went through trouble to see that this wedding takes place, hence, I am not letting them off the easy way. They are supposed to learn something from this." The Judge said.

"If they share a room or not, that will be up to the parents." The Priest said.

"They are suppose to act like a married couple," Judge added, "And I will be checking up on that with Mr. Venturi."

"Why are you doing this us? What have we done to you?" Casey asked, she was in tears. "You didn't even hear our side of the story."

"Which was…" The Priest asked.

"My bra got unclipped, and since I didn't want to be disrespectful while the wedding was going on, I asked Derek to clip it back on." Casey said. "Was that a crime?"

The Priest looked a little dumbfounded. _Maybe I should have heard their side of the story first…_

**::End Flashback::**

George and Nora turned their heads as they heard someone come down the stairs. Derek walked in, dragging Casey behind him.

"Ouch, Der-ek! That hurts." Casey said as he pushed her down on to a stool.

"Okay, here's the deal. No one knows Case and I are married besides the seven of us! No one else WILL EVER know that we're married. Here, take this," Derek said as he gave his ring to George. He also took Casey's hand, took off her ring, and gave it to George.

"We're going to go on as if nothing happened. NOTHING happened, alright?!?" The other three nodded, and looked at Derek as if he had three heads. "I'm still single, and Casey's still a nerd! I'm ganna go tell the other three. Remember, this gets out to NO ONE!!!

Derek left, and there was silence in kitchen.

"I agree with Derek. I'll make something up if Judge Smith asks." George said. Nora nodded along with him.

"I'm in too. I'm surprised we didn't think of this before. It would have been way easier then yelling, screaming and trying not to swear at either the Judge or the Priest." Casey said. "I'm going to head up to my room and do some homework alright?"

"Be sure to come down when I call for dinner." Nora said.

Casey left, and then came back five second later. George and Nora looked at her, expecting her to start talking.

"Ummm….George, would you mind if I keep my ring?" She asked.

"Oh." George was a little speechless. "Of course, here." He said after a little pause.

"Thanks." Casey said as she ran up to her room with it. She went to her jewelry box and placed the ring in the little pocket on the side, which was always empty for some unknown reason.

She closed the box, with the ring inside it.

The ring will not be forgotten that easily.

Ace!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!!! – it's Ace!

Thanks for all your reviews!!!

Things I need to clear up (and reply to the reviews!)

**WhenLighteningStrikes:** thank you so much. I hope the rest of the story is to your expectation.

**katmac1:** I agree – no reality to it. Thanks though

**Victorias Twisted Angel:** I shall, thanks victoria

**edward-twilight2203:** …I shall think about it!

**Frogster:** I know, isn't it? - thanks

**kmr04:** thank you

**Don-Jam:** Of course the law doesn't work like that, if it did, we'd be in trouble; but this is fanfiction right? Anything and everything goes…I think.

THERING!!! Okay, well, when the Priest married them, he had 2 rings in the desk, so he gave them the rings and made them put it on each other (why he had them in the drawer in the first place…well, I'll leave that your imagination.) – thanks for your reviews!!!

**Sandy:** I know, that's why I don't write much, I've just started writing recently. Plus my ideas are usually…weird/eh/ bold, 72 font, WTF…'s – or so people say….

**butterflygurl2009:** ask anyone I know, and they'll tell you my middle name is weird…lol

**itsi3 (Crystal): **thanks

**Jane: **I have no idea if this is legal or not! But it was just something random I came up with. And no, I don't think anyone would jump to this conclusion…:P

**Melissaxerzi: **thank you! 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm working on the next few chapters and I'll update soon!!

Thanks for everything!

**!ACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marriage Most Scandalous **

**Chapter 5**

**By: Ace**

_**Casey's POV**_

I sighed.

I turned around in my bed in order to look at the time. 1:05 am. Go figure. I can't sleep – I guess it's a no brainer as to why. I sigh once again as I threw the covers off of me and got up from my bed.

I turn the light on and then dim it so it's not as bright.

I'm not stupid, everyone knows that. I know what's bugging me and why I can't sleep. I open my jewelry box and take out the ring from its little pocket. I also grab my diary from my bookshelf before going over to my desk and sitting down.

I opened my diary to the last entry I made. It was yesterday.

_I do not understand why mom would make me go to the wedding. I mean, I don't even know who's getting married. Plus, not just me, the whole family has to go. I really really wanted to go the mal. I mean, Emily and I haven't had a girl's day out in a long time. Plus I could really use new t-shirts and few pairs of pants. Instead, I'm going to be stuck, in a wedding. Oh well, maybe this wedding will have something I'd like to add to my wedding binder…or not, seeing as it's getting way too big. Oh well, every girl wants her wedding to be perfect. _

_When I walk down the aisle, I want to be sure that the guy standing at the end is the one I want to be with for rest of my life. It'll be a memorable moment: a white flawless dress; everyone standing up and having their attention directed at me and only me; soft music playing in the background; looking at my father at my side, and reading what's in his eyes. They would say, 'my little girl is all grown up, and I couldn't have found a better man for her to spend rest of her life with.' Then my father will give me away. I will stand by the man of my dreams. We will promise to be each other's for rest of our lives. We'll share our first kiss as husband and wife, and then, start the rest of our wonderful fairytale life. And Casey McDonald will be happy for rest of her life. _

_That's how my wedding is going to be. And I won't have it any other way!!_

Tears were rolling down my face as I read my entry. I read the second paragraph again. Whispering each word to my self out loud.

I look at the ring beside my diary as more tears flew out of my eyes.

I don't think I'll get my happily ever after. Not now. Not anymore. I don't want to be married to Derek. I don't want to pretend that my marriage doesn't exist. I don't want to believe I can't get out if. The word 'Divorced' wasn't supposed to be in my dictionary. It wasn't.

I had my whole life planned out. I don't want my plans and dreams to be last. I love my mom, but I don't want to end up like her. I want my children to grow up with their biological father. I want my husband to be there to support me whenever I need it, and be there even if I don't need it.

I want someone who I can talk to, when we're both 80 years old, and sitting in our back yard, waiting for our kids to come for thanksgiving. I want someone to share my deepest secret with when we're quietly talking to each other late at night. I want someone to hold me when I'm sad. I want someone to hold me when I'm happy. I'm strong and independent, but I want someone to be there, even if I don't need him, and I want him to say that's okay, and I can fall back on him, and that I don't have to be strong all the time.

I want someone to look into my eyes, and know the real me. The real me. Not the independent, sophisticated, klutz, loser, teacher's pet, stubborn, hard-headed, out-going me. The me that not everyone knows. The me who's in love with romance, who reads historical romance novels late into the night, who loves chocolate ice cream, who would do any thing to protect those she loves, and who wants someone to love her.

My tears still won't stop as I write all my thoughts in my diary.

I know they won't.

I know I can't let this big part of my life just be.

I just can't.

It's my life.

I get up from my desk, leaving my diary open and leaving the ring beside it. I turn off the light and climbed on my bed. The tears still haven't stopped. I got comfortable and wiped the tears off my cheeks; maybe I'll get _some_ sleep tonight.

**It's Ace. Thanks for reviewing. I'm so glad to hear all of you like my story and want to read more of it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Marriage Most Scandalous**

**Chapter 6**

**By: Ace**

**Casey's POV**

As expected, I got no sleep last night. It's Sunday. I don't want to face any one today, and I don't know how I'll get threw tomorrow. Honestly, I don't know what to think. I don't know how to act. I know I agreed that I'll forget this ever happened – but how can I? How can anyone expect a girl to forget she's married and keep going as if nothing happened?

I can hear everyone having breakfast downstairs. I don't want to have to face them and pretend like nothing's wrong. Everything's wrong!!!

I need to get away for few hours. Where can I go and who can I call? Emily: no, she'll ask too many questions and I don't want to face her reaction when I tell her the truth. Mhm…Sam: no, he'll tell Derek. Okay, I really need new friends!

Phone! Why didn't I think of that before? …now I know why, it's pointless to go through my contact list…the people in there aren't suitable. …Derek's cell; Emily's home; Emily's cell; Flora (Eng.); Kendra; Kimberly..Wait, Kimberly!!!

"Come on…please pick up Kimber." I mumbled to myself.

"Kimberly Heart here."

"Kimber! It's me, Casey!"

"CASEY!!!"

"No need to break my ear-drums," I smiled at her reaction.

"Sorry. So what's up? How are you? And Nora? And Lizzie? I haven't heard from you in a while. What's on going?!"

"Nothing! Well, listen, are you free today?"

"Ya, I have nothing all day. Why? What's going on Case?"

"I need to talk to you. Something big happened. Want to meet somewhere?"

"Sure. Name the place."

"Can you come to London?"

"Heck ya! I got my licence! Where do you want to meet?"

"You know The Bay (AN: hopefully they have The Bay in London)?"

"Ya I know where that is."

"Okay. I can come meet you at the front door. Afterwards we can drive around or go the park or something. How about if we meet at say… 11:00am – think you can make it here by then?" I said looking at the clock, which read 8:49am.

"Heck ya! You have my cell right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, be there soon. Later Case."

"Bye Kimber."

I smiled as she put the phone down. I'm glad Kimberly still had time for me as she did before. We were best friends ever since kindergarten. And I was sad that we didn't stay in close touch after I moved to London.

I walked over to my open dairy form last night. I flipped back to the page where I had a picture of Kimberly and me on this one page. I missed her. I ran my hand over the picture as I remembered when we took it. It was the last day before I was suppose to move. We were in our favorite park, when we asked Nora, who was enjoying her last day as well, along with Lizzie, to take the picture. We were standing side by side, with my arm around Kimberly's neck and Kimberly's arm around my middle. We hugged each other as we smiled towards the camera. We were the same height, yet we were so different. I was wearing jeans, running shoes, and a cute blue t-shirt that matched my eyes, and my brown hair resting freely on my shoulders. Kimberly was wearing blue shorts, with running shoes, and black t-shirt that contrasted her short blond hair and green eyes. We looked beautiful in the picture – each had her own unique beauty. We had the same happy yet sad smile on our faces.

I closed the book and put it in-between her mattresses. I also put the ring in its place in her jewelry box.

I ran down the stairs and picked in the kitchen to see everyone around the counter.

"Morning Mom." I said as I entered.

"Morning Casey. I was just about to come up. It's rather late for you, isn't it?" Nora asked. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Nothing. Listen…I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm going to take a nap. Is that alright?" I asked.

"Yes." Nora said. Then she walked over me. "Is something wrong? Are you having a fever?" She touched my forehead.

"No mom, I'm fine. Just tired." I turned around and walked back up stairs, giving everyone in kitchen a little smile as I departed.

I walked in my room and went to set my alarm – which was now set to 10:00am. _Please let me sleep, _I prayed in my head.

**10:00am**

I signed as I looked at the time. I had gotten some sleep, but it wasn't enough to cover so many missed hours last night.

Noticing that I only had an hour before I had to meet Kimberly at the mall, I quickly got ready. I took a bath, got dressed and did my make-up in a record time. I looked at the clock – 10:24am. I had half an hour to get the mall. _More then enough time._ I thought to myself.

I gave myself an overall look in the mirror. Jeans, with cute pink top and matching sandals. My butterfly necklace and my hair was half up.

I looked towards my mattress…

I want to tell someone about that. I know I'm going to tell Kimberly, but…I want to tell mom. I know she'll understand. She knows what I've always for my wedding, and she'll support me. I'm sure of it.

Then why am I so afraid to show her that right now?

**Normal POV**

Casey ran down the stairs into the living room. Surprisingly, the whole clan was present. George and Nora were at the dining table, talking quietly. Marti was playing cat under the table. Derek was on his chair watching hockey. Edwin and Lizzie were on the sofa, quietly talking as well as watching the TV.

Casey walked over to Nora, and gave her the dairy. It was bookmarked to her last two pervious entries.

"For you." She said as she started walking away. "I called Kimber this morning. She's coming to meet me at The Bay. We'll probably hang out all day and I might be late in coming back. I'll tell her hi from you and Lizzie. If something comes up I'll give you a call, I have my cell with me, alright?" Casey paused, with the door half opened, and waited for her mom's response.

"Ya. I'll have a look at this." Nora said, holding up her dairy.

"For your eyes only, mom." Casey said, and she looked at her mom strait in the eyes, and Nora got the message.

"Wait up Casey. I have to make a run down to the store anyways, I'll give you a ride." George said as he grabbed his valet. He walked around the dining table, and kissed Nora and Marti good-bye.

Nora opened the dairy to the book-marked page as the sound the car starting was heard in the background.

**Let me know what you think so far. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Marriage Most Scandelous**

**Chapter 7**

**By: Ace**

George was…frustrated, to say. In the last 20 minutes, his car probably moved 10 feet. The radio was on and it kept him up to date about the accident that happened a while ago. He sighed as he looked towards his right. _Might as well._ He thought. He opened and his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"McDonald-Venturi residence." A cute little voice answered the phone.

"Hey Marti, it's Daddy. Give the phone to Nora honey."

"Okay daddy." Few seconds later. "NORA!!!!!!!"

"Hello?" A new voice.

"Hey honey, I'm stuck in traffic. There's grocery store near by, do you want me to get something?" George asked.

"No, I – No. We have everything." Nora replied.

"Nora? What's wrong? Why do you sound like you're crying?" George asked, concerned.

"Because I was."

"Why?" George was getting worried.

"Oh, Georgie. It's…It's Casey."

"What happened? I just left Casey like 10 minutes ago. What happened??"

"Nothing nothing. Just … you're stuck in traffic?"

"Yes."

"You mind if we talk? Now?"

"Go ahead, honey, I'm in a parking lot…just…tell me what on your mind."

"Well…Casey, this morning you know, she gave me a book?"

"Ya I was there."

"It was her dairy…she wanted me to read her last two entries. First one…was two days ago…Friday night. And the other…was last night. George..eh."

"Talk Nora."

"We need to do something about their marriage, George."

"I though that was already decided."

"You don't know Casey. Well, maybe you do. She…She has dreams, George. And expectations. And … *sigh* .. you'll have to read for yourself. Just try to get home, we'll talk afterwards."

"Okay…I'll be home soon."

**DASEY DASEY DASEY **

"Alright…we do have something to talk about."

George sighed as he sat down on his bed. As soon as he came home, Nora all but dragged him down to their bedroom, and made him read Casey's last two entries.

He looked at Nora, only to see her as confused as he was.

"I want to help her Nora. But you know Derek. And the judge will not let them get divorced or annulled. I…I don't know what to do in this situation…Nora, Casey and Derek are legally stuck together. I can file a case, but that's not going to help any when Judge is against it!"

"I know! I know!...That's why we need to think about it." Nora said.

Nora was torn. Casey had given up so much for her when she married George. Casey's always been such a good daughter, always nice and polite, and doing her homework and house work, and oh…sigh…she wanted to see Casey happy.

Nora looked over at George, he was pacing in front of their bed, and when he caught her gaze he walked over and kissed her forehead before going back to pacing again.

Nora smiled…oh how she wanted someone like that for Casey. Someone opposite of Casey would be great for her. He'll be everything she isn't. He'll be her support when she needs and when she doesn't. He'll always make her laugh…I wish they had websites to find guys like that – Nora thought with yet another sigh.

Someone opposite of Casey…

Loud music…lacks manners…bad-guy looks…drives recklessely…cares as well…soft when needed…sweet when situation demends it…hmm…someone like Derek…DEREK!!!

"Oh my GOD!!!" Nora suddenly shouted as she set up on the bed.

"What? What's wrong?" George asked. He almost had a heart attack.

"I just had the most brilliant idea of my life – I think."

"Well?" George raised his eyebrow.

"The man Casey described…sounds like he's exactly opposite of her, right?" Nora asked.

"I..Yes, I guess so. Why?"

"Because…the only person, who exact opposite of Casey is.."

"Nora, hurry up; this isn't the time to play suspense."

"Derek!"

"What about Derek?" George was confused.

"Georgie, Derek's exactly opposite of Casey."

"Ya, I think the whole world knows that honey."

Nora just raised her eyebrow and titled her head to the side.

"Don't worry, it'll come to you." She said.

George kept his eyes on her as his brain tried to piece it all together.

"Nora…" He slowly started. "Are you planning … to match-make our eldest kids?

"Who are already married. I don't see any problems, do you?"

"Mmhmmmm…good luck." George said with a head nod.

**Hey guys! Hope you like it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Marriage Most Scandalous**

**Chapter 8**

**By: Ace**

~*~

So Far…

Friday night: Casey's first entry

Saturday morning: Casey and Derek's wedding

Saturday night: Casey's second entry

Sunday afternoon: George and Nora's conversation

**DASEY **

"Now…help me think George!!" Nora said. They were currently in the kitchen for a little late night snack – it was 11:16pm. The dinner was…quite that night. After Casey left this morning, she hasn't been back. And she probably won't for a while; Nora knew what the girls were talking about. She trusted Casey and Kimberly, they've been friends forever and they always looked out for each other.

Lizzie asked why Casey wasn't back yet, and at Nora's "She's out with Kimberly," had satisfied the younger teen's curiosity. Everything else seemed normal: Marti complained about green peas, Edwin and Derek burped; and Derek ate like a pig. Nothing new.

Afterwards, Nora, George and Marti were watching tv; Derek was in his room; and Lizzie and Edwin were in the closet.

"Think about what?" George questioned.

"Georgie!!" Nora frowned a little.

"Okay, alright, I'm thinking, I'm thinking." George said. "Umm…Nora?"

"Mhmm?" Nora looked over to him.

"They have next week off right?"

"Yes."

"Well…I was thinking, like you said. And…"

"And…?

"Don't couples usually go on honeymoon after their wedding?"

"Yes. Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean why? As in, why are you bringing this up right now?"

George raised his eyebrow.

"Nora." He said flatly.

"What?"

"Nora."

"…Wait. You mean send Casey and Derek on a honeymoon?!?" Nora's eyes got wide.

"Yes."

"George, I do want them to end up together. I don't want them to just start having sex." Nora said.

George formed little 'o' with his mouth.

"I really didn't think about that."

"Of course not…but you know, that might not be a bad idea."

"It's not?"

"I mean, we send them somewhere, alone, where they just have each other, they'll become closer. I mean, somewhere like in the woods, hiking or …"

"A beach?"

"George we want them to notice each other, not have Derek notice other girls in bikini's."

Nora said with a flat voice.

"Oh."

"And I just happen to think of a perfect place." Nora said with a smile.

George raised an eyebrow.

Nora simply smiled and took a bite of her snack.

**DASEY **

Kimberly dialed a frequently used number from Casey's phone. After about two rings, the phone was picked up.

"McDonald-Ventrui residence." Nora said in the phone. The phone had rang just as she finished her snack. She looked over at the clock, it read 11:45pm.

"Hey Nora, it's Kimberly." She quietly said into the phone.

"Hey Kimberly. How are you dear? Casey told me you were coming to London."

"Ya. Um, Casey and I are at a hotel, she was tired, she passed out as soon as she walked in through the doors."

"Oh dear."

"It's okay if she stays with me tonight right? She's dead tired and stressed out. And she's really confused."

"Ya I know. She gave me her dairy to read. I know how she feels. And ya, it's okay, she doesn't have school tomorrow." Nora said softly.

"Nora…I know exactly what her problem is."

"And I believe I know the solution. But tell me the problem first."

"She's in love with Derek guy. Your step-son right?"

"Yes he is, and are you serious? Because I just came with a really good idea…"

Kimberly nodded her head along as Nora explained what she's planned for the newly-wedded. Kimberly smiled as she added few tips of her own. About 10 minutes later she put the phone down, feeling better and feeling like now she actually help Casey instead of just listening to her.

She looked over at Casey, smiled and went to sleep her herself.

**DASEY**

Casey was tired. A very hard business deal, no time for food, about 5 cups of coffee, and 3 hours in the plane – she was dead. Well, really close to dying. And she couldn't wait to see Derek.

She sighed as she got out of the airport. _Please tell me he knows when I'm coming home. I should have called to remind him._ Casey thought as she looked around for Derek. One second she's looking at the people and the next second, she's looking at red roses. _What the-_ She turned around to find Derek grinning at her.

"Hey! How was your trip?" He asked with his head titled.

"I am so tired, I just want to take a hot bath and hit the bed." She said as she snuggled more into his arms.

"Poor baby. I can do that for you." He said quietly and sweetly.

~*~

"This feels like heaven." Casey said as she relaxed into the mattresses. Derek had brought her home, given her something light to eat, made her bath, and then literally picked her up form the bathroom floor and placed her on their bed. "Thank you Derek."

"No problem." He said as he joined her in bed. He put the covers on them, and moved down a little so he could rest his head on Casey's shoulder and place his nose where her neck and shoulders met. "Missed you, baby." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

"I know. I missed you too. I hate my long business trips." She said as she turned towards him and pulled him closer to her.

"Me too." He softly whispered. He then placed a little kiss on the skin closest to his lips. He also murmured "Love you" before drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too." Casey pulled him closer to her. She missed him so much last couple of days. It was hard to fall asleep if he wasn't by her side. She was in New York for a new deal in their company, and she had to stay there for over a week. "Love you too." She said as she fell asleep.

~*~

**Hey, sry it took so long to update. Let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Marriage Most Scandalous**

**By: Ace**

**Chapter 9**

~*~

Casey slowly opened her and she felt confused for a moment. She put her arms besides her to find Derek and was surprised to see that he wasn't beside her. She got up and looked around to see that she was in a motel, and then she remembered everything. That was a dream. She was here with Kimberly.

Casey remembered what happened yesterday. She felt much better, getting every out to Kimberly. She knew Kimber would understand, she always did, and she understood this time too. She, more-often-then-not, was Casey's backbone. They both loved each other as sisters would.

She looked around to find a clock and to see what time it was. She found on by the tv, it was the one that had radio in it. The read neon lights read 6:07am. _Early much?_ Casey thought. Then she looked around the room once more. There were two beds; she was on the one closer to the window. The window was close and the curtains were half closed, it was still dark outside. Kimber was sleeping peacefully on the bed closer to the door; Casey had noticed yesterday that her blond hair was longer now, and they had brown highlights.

Casey lay down again, and got comfortable on her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

~*~

"Welcome back." A familiar voice said.

Casey turned to look Derek sitting on their couch looking way too comfortable.

"Hey." She said as she walked towards him. She hasn't seen him all day, mostly because her college classes started early in the morning and on Tuesdays she had almost no breaks in between classes. She had two assignments due today and she was really look for some down time.

She walked up to Derek and he promptly pulled her down on his lap. He adjust them so that she was partially lying down, half on the sofa and half on him.

Derek kissed the side of her head.

"Ruff day?"

"You can say that again." Casey said. "But this is so much better." She snuggled more into him.

"I completely agree." He softly planted a kiss on her lips. Casey kissed back with more force. Derek's one hand got in her hair, and the other was running down her sides. Casey had both her hands in his hair, then brought her hand down to rest on his cheek.

"Mhm. This is so much better." Casey said to him before she kissed him again.

Unknowingly, or maybe knowingly, Casey had realized that every time she was away from him, she missed him. Her heart ached to be around him, to be with him every waking moment. She never wanted to leave him.

She looked into his eyes after they had pulled back for some air, and she saw the same thing she had been thinking. He never wanted to leave her – it was plainly written in his eyes. She hoped it'd stay that way.

"Casey." He softly whispered.

"Mhm."

"Casey!!"

Casey's eyes snapped opened. Kimberly was standing near her bed.

"Casey, get up! It's like 9 in the morning. Come on na!" Kimber said. Kimber was still in her PJ's with a coffee in her hand.

"I'm up, stop screaming." Casey said as she sat up on her bed. "Morning."

"Got you coffee." Kimber handed her a cup.

"Thanks." Casey slowly started drinking it.

"What were you dreaming about." Kimber asked.

Casey's eyes looked up to her. She took a sip.

"I dreamed of Derek." She started slowly, and waited for Kimber's response. Kimberly just looked at her, her head titled, ready to listen and understand whatever coming out of Casey's mouth.

"I was working for some company and was in New York for a deal. I flew back to Toronto, right into Derek's arms." Casey was almost whispering now. Her eyes were getting teary. She looked over at Kimberly.

Kimberly just moved over and set down by Casey and put her arm around her.

"Then..?" Kimberly watched Casey's face.

"It felt right. It … felt like I was home." A lone tear ran down Casey's cheek. "The other dream was similar, I came home after a hard day at college, and Derek was waiting for me." Casey took a sip of her coffee and wiped the tear.

"What's wrong with me Kimber?" Casey asked.

"Absolutely nothing. The situation you're in is putting a lot of stress on you and that's why you're emotions are flying everywhere. Give it a couple of days, I'm sure you're mind will be back to normal…Casey's normal that is." Kimberly joked.

"You're going into psychology aren't you?" Casey asked.

"Yep!"

"You'd be good at it."

"I know."

"How long do we have the room till?"

"Noon."

"Okay, then what?"

"Well here's the plan: sappy romantic movie; then shower and getting ready; grabbing lunch; going shopping – I need few new t-shirts – then heading over your house because I've been in London for almost 24 hours and still haven't met Nora or Lizzie. Hopefully I will live to see another day."

"I like it. Expect for the going home part, Derek's going to be there."

"Are you trying to avoid Derek?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm married to him."

"So? It wans't his fault."

"But it's still weird around him. I can't act like nothing happened. Plus having these dreams last night, it's going to make it more awkward between us."

"It doesn't how to."

"Ya right."

"Just like the normal freak Case that you are and everything will be normal. I promise. Plus, I think Nora has a surprise for you."

"What? Mom knows I don't like surprises. You have to prepare me, tell me what it is."

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know she has one for me?"

"I called her last night form your cell, after you passed out I might add. She needed to know you weren't going to come home. She told me bring you home around 3ish, so that's what I'm going to do. Understood? She didn't tell me what it was." Kimberly added for good measure.

"Fine. So what movie?"

"The Notebook?"

"From on demand?"

"Yea."

"Okay."

**DASEY**

Overall, Casey had a pleasant day so far. But now, standing outside her house, she was a nervous rack.

"Casey – be normal. It's going to be okay, and I'm going to be right here."

"Ya you're right. I don't know why I'm so nervous, I mean it's my house, and it's not like I'm meeting Derek for the first time."

"Right. So lets head in."

As they entered they saw that everyone was in the living room. Well, most of them were. Nora and George were quietly talking on the dining table – again. Lizzie and Marti were coloring Marti's color book while watching tv and Edwin was laying on the couch, reading a complicated looking book.

"CASEY!!!" Marti yelled. "Where'd ya go?" She asked.

"I was with a friend. This is Kimberly. Kimberly this is Marti, Edwin," as she pointed to Edwin on the couch, "and George." She pointed to George.

Lizzie and Nora were crossing the distance between them and Kimberly and they hugged her as soon as they were in reach. The hug became a group hug as they pulled Casey in.

"Have a sit dear. How are you? Do you want something to eat or drink?" Nora asked as she started making her way across the room and into the kitchen.

"It's okay Nora. I'm good. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kimberly Heart." She introduced herself to George.

"Nice to finally meet you. Nora told me about you."

They all settled down once again. Nora brought in some drinks for everyone. They started to chatter cheerfully around the dinning table.

"Tell me everything I've missed." Nora said to Kimberly and Kimberly started talking about what's going on back in their old hometown.

About half an hour later, Derek walked in through the door with his hockey gear on him.

"Hey Derek, how was practice?" George asked and mentioned for Derek to take a sit with everyone.

"Okay." He said. He nodded his head to Nora and turned to Kimberly. "Hey, I'm Derek." He said with his usual smirk and tilt of his head.

"Kimberly." She replied, with almost a flat tone. She knew Casey was in love with this guy. She also knew that Casey didn't knew that she was in love with this guy. And this guy seemed like a player. She didn't like him. _I don't think he can make Casey happy._

"Kimberly eh?" Derek raised his eyebrow.

"She's Casey's best friend." Nora said so Derek would get that look off of his face.

"Hey Space Case." Derek said to Casey, who was unusually quite up until now. He looked at her for the first time since he came in. She looked different today. He couldn't place his finger on it.

"De-rek! Don't call me that." She replied. "I'm getting a refill, anyone want some?" She asked around the table. Nora handed Casey her cup.

Nora also gave George a look.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said as he left the table. He then went over to Lizzie and Edwin and whispered, "I need you two to look after Marti for few hours."

"But we want to know what's going to happen." Edwin said as he put his book down.

"Nothing's going to happen." George said.

"Well, if that were true, George, you wouldn't be sending us away." Lizzie said.

"I'll tell you everything afterwards." George said.

"Twenty dollars will make us disappear for few hours." Edwin said.

Without saying anything, George placed a $20 bill on Edwin's hand.

"Get lost, now."

Lizzie and Edwin took Marti upstairs to play.

George looked at Nora from across the room. Nora, in turn, looked at Kimberly. She nodded her head – it was time. Now.

**~*~**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Ace. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Marriage Most Scandalous**

**By: Ace**

**~*~**

Casey was confused.

Make that very confused.

She didn't understand why her mom would do this to her. She was currently laying on her bed. She was dressed in one of her track pants and a comfortable tank top. Her pillows were lined up along the head of the bed, and few in front of them. Her upper half of the body was on the pillows and the other half was under her comforter.

Her face, for once, didn't display any emotion. It was blank.

Her hands crunched the comforter. She wished she could do something the situation her mom and step-dad had placed her in. But she knew that it wasn't happening. She looked at the problem from every possible angle, and had came up empty-handed.

There was a quite knock at the door.

She didn't feel like seeing anyone. She'd rather be left alone to deal with this.

"Come in." A whisper.

Nora put her head in, and gave Casey a smile, before fully coming in the room, leaving the door slightly parted. She knew this was hard on her daughter, but she was going to make Casey happy, one way or the other. And this will make her happy, she was certain. She just wished Casey would trust her enough to see to her happiness and believed in her. She also knew that Casey trusted her, but she felt betrayed at this point in time. Casey had come to Nora expecting her mother to help her get out the situation that she's found herself in. Instead, Nora comes up with a plan that involved Casey and Derek alone in woods, for a week's worth of time. Casey wanted a way to get rid of Derek form her life, or the very least, she didn't want him in her life as her husband. And Nora had stuck her with him, alone. Where they won't see any kind of civilization for quite a while.

"Casey…." Nora started, but she didn't knew where to begin.

Casey looked at her mom. She knew her mom was lost at words. But she didn't say anything; she just waited till Nora got her thoughts together and say whatever she came to say.

"I know you're mad at me right now. You came to me, expecting me to help you, and instead, I turned around and did the worst possible thing in your eyes, am I right so far?" She questioned.

"Pretty much, yes."

"I am sorry for making it look like I haven't considered your feeling in this matter."

"But you haven't considered it all, mom."

"I have."

"I don't see how."

"I know, and if you would give me a chance to explain, you will see I have."

"Please do."

"Casey…I know this must seem like a punishment to you."

"Mhmm." Casey just looked at her mom.

"It's not."

That got a little smile out of casey.

"Of course not."

Nora smiled.

"I want you to have all the happiness in the world. And I'm convinced, that if anyone can give you that, it'd be Derek."

Casey's mouth opened slightly.

"Derek?"

"Yes."

"Your step-son Derek?"

"Yes."

"Mom…I don't even have words for that…I…Please explain."

Nora took Casey's hands in hers.

"Casey I know you. And I know Derek. And believe me when I say I know what best for both of you. I know the idea of you two seems impossible right now, but think about it. Throughout the day, you think about Derek more then anyone else. He goes out of his way to prank you. Both of your relationships haven't lasted long, because you are always too busy paying attention to each other more rather then their perspective boyfriend or girlfriend…Casey, sometimes what we think we hate, is the closest to our hearts. It's something everyone learns as they age…it's alright for you to not understand what I'm saying right now. What I need from you at this moment is your trust in me. Trust me, as your mother, and believe that I am doing what best for you. Come on Casey, what do you say?"

"I want you to know that I'm not ok with any of this. But, since you asked, I'll trust you to do what's best for me." Casey said, analyzing everything her mother said.

"Thank you." Nora said as she got up and headed towards the door.

She paused and looked back at Casey.

"Besides," she said, "we only fight with those we love, right?"

Casey smiled, and nodded her head.

When she was little, Casey's dad used to read her bed-times stories. And he always used to say, that we only fight and tease the ones we love. And Casey had believed him.

Wait.

Casey paused.

Derek and her fought all the time. They fought constantly about everything and anything.

Fight doesn't necessary have to mean loving – does it?

Love requires more – like caring, protecting, giving.

Derek cared – she realized. He cared. He cared when her dad left, he brought her dad back.

Derek also protected. When the school called her names, and when she didn't think she'd make it, he made it all better.

Derek gave. Although he what he gives isn't necessary a good thing, but he gave nonetheless – like when she realized that she needed to do her project and she needed time, he gave her lying lesions.

There were so many other times, she realized. Like when he let her date Sam; when he stood up for her at Smelly Nelly's; when he helped her cheat on her math test; etc.

Derek isn't as bad as I painted him to be all this time – Casey thought.

Still, just because he's not bad, doesn't mean that I'm happy where I'm right now. He may be an alright guy, but I still can't imagine myself with him. For you, mom, that I'm even considering this. Don't break my trust.

Casey thought as she finished writing in her diary and climbed onto her bed.

I can't even began to imagine what being with Derek would be like.

But if that were true…

…then how come I know it feels so right when I dream of being with him?

**Ace.**

**Sry for taking so long to update.**

**Let me know your thoughts.**

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
